In the field of automotive repair, a wide variety of differently sized tools, particularly socket and handled wrenches, are required. The size of such wrenches is most often measured according to the metric system in millimeters, or according to the English system in fractions of inches.
The size difference between a metric wrench and an English wrench may be so small that it becomes virtually impossible to visually distinguish the wrenches based on size alone. This presents a problem when a repair or maintenance job requires wrenches measured by both of the two systems.
Accordingly, handled wrenches have the size of the wrench measured in either English or metric units stamped into the wrench. Sockets in a socket wrench set may have the socket size stamped into the outer surface of the socket or listed on some type of case for holding the individual sockets.
These methods of identifying the size of a tool are inadequate. Automotive repair is frequently performed under poor lighting conditions. Moreover, automotive repair is generally performed in an environment in which grease, oil, dust, dirt, etc. can easily soil the surface of a tool and obscure the size information which is stamped thereon.
These factors can make it extremely frustrating to identify the size of a tool so that the proper tool is obtained. Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient system of visually coding tools as to their size which is easily seen even in poor lighting or through soil on the tool.